


Spilled Secrets

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [26]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "I'd do a truth," Jinx said, "if only because those dares will be downright evil."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the femslash100 Fanfic Trope Drabble Cycle prompt of "truth or dare".

"So which do you want?" Bumblebee asked, pointing a neon yellow nail straight at Starfire. "Truth or dare?"

Starfire didn't respond for a moment, a pause just long enough to be noticeable.

"Which am I supposed to choose?" She cocked her head to the side.

Bumblebee shrugged. "It's your choice."

"I'd do a truth," Jinx said, "if only because those dares will be downright evil."

"I'm sure that you'd know a thing or two about that," Kole replied with a laugh.

"Even you hero types can't be perfect."

Starfire bit her lip. "I still do not know which of the choices I must take."

"Just pick one," Jinx said.

"You know, I could take your turn and you do it later." Kole added.

Starfire shook her head. "I will choose the dare."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

Bumblebee laughed, giving Jinx a light slap. "At least one of us here knows how to have fun." She looked Starfire directly in the eyes. "I dare you to kiss someone in here."

Starfire froze. She could see Kole's gasp and Jinx's smirk, but their subsequent charter passed by her ears.

Starfire's eyes wondered the room. Even Raven, who had spent the majority's of the party of slumber with her nose buried in a spell book, finally seemed halfway interested. The two locked eyes only for a moment before Starfire looked away, her cheeks flaming.

"How about I give you one of the truths? I have already kissed someone here before."


End file.
